


Whore of Babylon

by wrennette



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Slightly dubious consent, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, archiving old words, in country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike catches Nate and Brad, then joins in. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore of Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted 2008.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is fictional, and in no way represents actual fact. No defamation of actual people is intended and no profit is made by the author.
> 
> Lightly edited on archiving.

Mike groaned softly, reaching down and squeezing his rock hard cock through his fatigues. This was so many different levels of wrong, and it could mean all of their careers. But damn it was hot. He had always recognized that there were levels beyond levels beneath the surface that Brad Colbert presented. He hadn't realized that the things Brad kept hidden would lead to him pinning a commissioned officer to a HM-V and rubbing against like a bitch in heat. He hadn't realized how much he would be turned on either, how hard he would get, and how fast, watching Brad hold the lieutenant down. He grabbed his cock again, biting his lip to keep from groaning. 

Mentally, Mike ran their defenses. Team Two was on the perimeter. Walt and Trombley would be keeping the watch back at Team One's HM-V. Team Three was all but incapacitated with the shits. The Marines who rode with him and Nate were visiting with Team One. No one would catch them. He squeezed his dick again, because the way Nate was moaning was positively obscene. Stealthily he approached. As he drew closer, he could hear the actual words Brad was growling against Nate's neck, hear the soft whimpers that escaped Nate's mouth on every rushed exhalation. By the time he was standing just behind Brad, he could hear Nate begging, hear every breathy gasp either of them made. 

"Oh, fuck," Nate whimpered, pale eyes wide as he saw the man standing behind Brad. "Oh fuck," Nate said again, this time an exclamation, pushing Brad away, and the team leader stumbled back with a soft grunt, going completely still as he impacted the firm body of the man behind him. Mike slid his hands around Brad's waist, reached down to cup the sergeant's dripping cock. 

"You want my lieutenant?" Mike growled softly, pressing his erection against Brad's ass, and Brad gasped sharply, unable to look away from Nate's wide eyes. 

"Mike," Nate gasped, trying to cover himself. "This isn't-" Mike shook his head silently, squeezing Brad's cock, then roughly twisting the larger man's head down, kissing him hard. Brad groaned softly, rocking his hips back against the Gunny's. 

"Gunny," Brad gasped, the older man's hand tightening around his cock, and the Gunny grinned. 

"I just wanna fuck his pretty mouth," Mike growled in Brad's ear, and Brad groaned again, then nodded. He lurched forward, grabbing Nate's hips, rocking their groins together. Nate arched up, eyes wild and dark with need. 

"Nate," Brad whispered. "Need you. Fuck. Fuck. Roll over." Nate whimpered as Brad withdrew slightly, flipping onto his stomach on the hood of the HM-V. Brad spat into his hand, stroking himself roughly. He nodded at the Gunny as the older man rounded to the other side of the HM-V's hood. The Gunny nodded back, opening his fly, displaying his hard cock. Gently Brad pressed his thumb against Nate's hole, and the officer tensed for a moment, then nodded and spread his legs as far as possible. 

"Do it," Nate hissed, and Brad stabbed his thumb in. Nate clenched his jaw against the pain, and Brad forced the digit deeper, pulling the younger man open. Nate whimpered as Mike's hand cupped the side of his face. The Gunny smiled tightly, then boosted himself up onto the broad hood of the vehicle, pushing his fatigues down past his hips. 

"Come here," Mike said, voice coming out low and rough. Brad shoved Nate gently, until the officer scrambled up the hood of the HM-V so his head lay on the Gunny's thigh. Again Mike cupped the side of Nate's face, this time stroking across the officer's full lower lip with the pad of his thumb. "Gonna suck my cock," Mike said roughly, and it wasn't really a question at all. Nate looked up at him, starry eyed, then flicked his tongue out, wrapping it around the Gunny's thumb, sucking the digit into his mouth. Mike groaned softly, and Nate let go, grinning broadly, then leaned in to nuzzle against Mike's balls. The Gunny groaned deeply, leaning back against the windscreen. He bit his lip as Nate licked up the underside of his dick, then clenched his teeth firmly as the officer sucked him down. 

Mike curled off his hand around the nape of Nate's neck, the other still clutching his rifle. The sight of those full pink lips working his cock was completely transfixing, but when Nate groaned deeply around his shaft, he looked up briefly. He saw Brad spread the officer's cheeks, and Mike winced slightly when he saw the size of Brad, not even wanting to think about how it would feel to take a cock that size lubed only with spit and pre-come. But Nate pressed back, moaning around Mike's dick, taking Brad's thick cock. 

"Fuck," Mike swore, half in amazement, half in admiration. Brad leered at him, and his cock twitched in Nate's mouth. 

"Feels good doesn't it?" Brad asked, and Mike bit back a groan as Nate chose that moment to suck him even deeper. "Ivy League education being put to good use there," Brad continued, and the vibrations around Mike's cock changed. Nate pulled off, opened his mouth to say something, but Mike firmly pushed his head back down. 

"You can read us the riot act later Sir," Mike said roughly. "Right now I need my cock sucked." Nate gave a low groan, but then set about deep-throating him vigorously, bobbing up and down rapidly on his cock. 

"Fuck that looks good," Brad growled softly, pumping hard into his commanding officer's ass, and Nate whimpered harder, reaching down to stroke himself in time with Brad's deep thrusts. Brad just snapped his hips against Nate's harder, holding the smaller man in place. "Fuck," he swore softly after a few moments, then shoved himself back away from both other men, hand working furiously on his dick. Nate moaned around Mike's dick, then whimpered as Brad unloaded, spraying semen against the officer's flank. 

Mike grinned broadly, following the younger man's example. He pulled Nate's hot mouth up off his dick and reached down to stroke himself to completion, spurting his load onto the officer's face. Some of the spunk landed in Nate's gasping mouth, but most stuck to his lips and chin, dripping down his arched neck. With a low whimper Nate shuddered, and then he went limp, coming in his hand. Gently Brad wiped the come from Nate, then pulled him up for a long wet kiss. 

"No offense Sir," Mike said when he pulled back. "But you are one horny little slut, aren't you?" Nate's eyes fluttered, and it was obvious the officer was trying to work out some way to get his authority back. Mike grinned, pulling the younger man back to him. Nate sprawled awkwardly, still exposed to the night sky. The Gunny palmed Nate's flaccid cock, earning a small moan and a gentle rocking of Nate's hips. "You like being double teamed?" Mike asked in a low growl, and Nate whimpered again, rolling his hips against the gunnery sergeant's. 

"Yeah, I think he does Gunny," Brad said with a broad grin, and Mike grinned back, trailing his hand to Nate's thigh, pressing his legs open and putting him on display. 

"First leave we get," Mike promised gruffly into Nate's ear. "I'm gonna bend you over and fuck you so hard you can't walk for a week. And when I'm done with you, Sgt. Colbert is gonna fuck you. You like the sounds of that?" Nate whimpered softly, leaning back to nuzzle at the underside of Mike's jaw, then kiss his throat wetly. "Asked you a question Sir," Mike growled, squeezing Nate's dick, and the officer writhed against him with a low whine. 

"Yes," Nate gasped. "Is that what you need me to say Mike? Yes, a thousand times yes. Want you both so fucking bad," and Brad grinned, crawling up the HM-V to sit beside the gunnery sergeant. 

"Almost makes you want a cigarette," Mike mused, and Brad grinned, watching the flashes of distant artillery fire pulse in the night sky.


End file.
